Memories of the Past
by hikari143
Summary: Mikan and Natsume is together now but what will happen if someone comes back from her past that she truly treasures... What will she do? Will it affect her relationship to her boyfriend? Read to find out... reviews please...
1. Chap1 Announcement

Hi to all the fans of Gakuen Alice...

I realy love this anime indeed, this is my favorite! lol

**--Gakuen Alice Fanatics--**

Enjoy my story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**--Announcement--**

Chapter 1

It was a fine sunny day. The sun is shining so bright. The birds are chirping happily. The flowers are blooming gorgeously. A wonderful indeed... A room of a certain brunette girl is very peaceful and very quite until...

Ring... ring... ring... ring...

The clock at the table beside her bed rung and manage to wake up trhe girl in her deep slumber.

"What a beautiful morning" she exclaimed asd she got up from bed and stretch her arms and legs.

Then , she went to the bathroom to take a bubble bath. After that, she cook her breakfast and get ready to go to class. As she closed the door, she saw the famous Black Cat leaning in the wall. He's none other than, Natsume Hyuuga, his boyfriend for almost a year now.

"Hi Natsume-kun" she said while kissing him in the cheeks but the young lad wasn't contented at all. So, she cupped her chin and kiss her full in the lips that made the brunette to moan in pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohayou minna-san" she said in rather a very childish tone while opening the door of her class.

Some of her classmates responded by saying 'Good morning to you, Mikan-chan' , 'hello' and the like except for the famous Ice Queen, a raven-haired girl who is void to any expression and feared because of her Blackmailing abilities nevertheless, she loves her even more...

"Good Morning, Hotaru-chan!" she said while hugging her bestfriend in the process.

Bang...Bang...Bang...

She fly at the back of the class and landed her butt at the floor. "Mou Hotaru, you're such a meanie..." she said massaging her butt.

"Get away from me, Idiot. Your virus of idiocy will get on me." she said nonchalantly and went back to what she's doing a while ago.

"Students, Ohayou! I have an important announcement for you. Please listen..." Mr. Narumi said while entering the classroom. The students settled to their seats and listen to the teacher.

"Tomorrow we will have a new student. This student is from America. I want you to welcome the new student, okay..." he said as he put down his things and start the lessons already.

Fast Forward

Ring... The bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"Okay let's continue this tomorrow" Narumi said exiting the class...

"What a tiresome day, isn't it natsume?" Mikan ask to the raven haired lad setting beside her.

"Hn" was all his reply.

"Guys, wanna come with me to Central town today?" she asked.

"Yeah, we love to, Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said in chorus...

"I'll see you all at the gate at 4 this afternoon." she said waving goodbye to the gals exiting the room.

"Wanna come with us, Natsume-kun?"she asked in rather seductive tone.

"Natsume, I'm going already see you." his bestfriend, Ruka Nogi, said starting to leave the room while leaving the couples behind but stop by the raven-haired girl saying, "Carry my books, Nogi"

"What the..." he was cut off.. "You're saying something?"she asked

"No I'm not. Of course!" he said cursing the girl in the process.

"Hotaru wait..." Mikan said to her bestfriend.

"What?" she replied as she stopped by at the door.

"Come with us in the Central Town, please..." she begged.

"No. I'm busy besides I'm not yet finished with my latest invention. Don't bother me." she said nonchalantly.

"But Hotaru.." she managed.

"No buts idiot." Hotaru finished their conversation.

Her heart sank. She just want to be with her bestfriend for this day cause some important things in her life happened in that day. Hotaru saw this but she kept collected and try to be in her usual self. She felt that something's bothering her bestfriend today.

"Bye love birds" she added while they exited the room... The couple was left in the classroom. Deafening silence surrounds them.

Until...

"Natsume, are you sleeping? If you are then, I'm leaving you behind" she said in an impatient tone and leaving the lad behind. But she was pulled back by a strong arms and she managed to sit on his lap that made her astounded. He kissed her again, savoring the taste of her lips.

"Yummy strawberries, Let's Go" he muttered.

"Hmfp, pervert" she replied.

Then they exited the classroom...

End of Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys like it..

This is really the first time I write stories about anything to be exact...

jejeje

I'll update soon... Reviews please!!

Ja ne...


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

I never really thought that writing a story would be fun. Making your own titile, scenes, etc... but i will admit to my self that I'm not really a good writer coz I'm really, really good at reading...jejeje

I will update my story, **"Memories of the Past"...** soonbut for now i have to study my lesson coz we have our Exam...

Studying your lessons is very tiresome (yeah very, very tiresome)!!

I edited the first chapter cause I think I'ts hanging... jeje

For those who haven't read yet my story...

**Please read and review**

Your reviews are great help to me and to all authors...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'll update Soon...

See yahh!!

Happy Weekends...

Don't forget to write reviews...

Love yah ol!!


	3. Chap2 The Deal

I'll so exited to write the next chapter and here it is now...

Sorry I took so long.. jeje

Well, thanks for the reviews. I appreciated so much of your help..

--

--

--

_Reviewers:_

**--ryomaechizen2**

and

**dominiqueanne--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Thank you very many guys...

Next chap is up!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**  
The Deal  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

They walked together going to the Sakura tree. They wanted to spent some time together there. This certain tree is very significant for them because it witnessed all what they had done for the past 6 years. Their childish fights, fun and laughter, cries and of course their love story... It feels so good for them to reminisce their past years together.

Suddenly, Mikan stopped walking and remembered something.

"Natsume, Can I ask you a favor?" she asked the raven haired lad. he stopped and looked at the brunette.

"Hn" was all his reply.

"I'll take it as a 'Yes' then." she exclaimed as she clung unto the lad's arms.

"Can you persuade Hotaru to c0ome with us in the Central Town for me, please." she started.

"No." he replied.

"But Natsume, please." she said with a puppy dog eyes.

"Still no."

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Absolutely." he replied.

She thought of something to make the lad approve of her request.

"What about... I'll promise to do everything what you will tell me for a day. I guess I'm free tomorrow and that would be fine. How is that, Natsume?" she asked with a hopeful eyes now.

"You sure you will, Polkadots, everything huh?" she said smirking.

Gulp. She didn't like this idea. His face she knew it. His boyfriend has something in mind.

'Yes' she thought out loud.

"That's good." he said starting to walk again.

She bit her lip regretting why'd she had asked her boyfriend.

"I'll ask her later. What time are you going to the Central Town?" he asked the brunette as he faced her.

Mikan didn't hear this because she was deep in her thoughts at the moment. No answer...

"Polkadots!" he shouted at her.

"Ahh!! What?" she came back to her consciousness.

"Why are you out of your mind?" he said.

"Oh that's nothing..." she managed to reply.

They reached the Sakura tree and sat under.

"As what am I asking you, What time are you going to the Central Town?" he started.

"It's 4 this afternoon." she said while resting her head on his shoulders.

"Natsume, what do you think about the new student that Mr. Narumi told us a while ago?" she asked starting a conversation.

... No answer

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" she asked again.

"Hush Little girl, will you shut up. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy. All I want right now is peace so just sleep will you..." he said.

"Mou Natsume-kun, you're such a meanie like Hotaru." she said pouting.

"And you're so loud" he retorted.

"Whoever that new student, I want him or her to be my friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 pm...

The brunette woke up and released herself from the lad's hold. She stared at the sleeping raven haired lad. Unknown to her, Natsume was awake already. he was just pretending to be asleep.

'He's face is so cute and peaceful when sleeping. He's really like an angel in disguise.' she thought while caressing his face with her hand.

"Like the view, Little girl." he said opening one of his crimson orbs. Mikan was taken aback by his suden action.

"Don't scare people like that, Natsume." she whined.

"Whatever."

"Natsume, I'll go ahead. I have to get ready now. I'll just eat my lunch at my room, okey." she said standing up but a hand pulled her back and made her sit again. She was shocked by his sudden move. He just smirked and cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. She returned the favored kiss.

"You should not forget to give me a good luck kiss if you had requested something, Polkadots." he said.

"Stop calling me, Polkadots, will you pervert. Okay,remember that.. Happy! Just don't forget my request." she replied and walked away.

As soon as the brunette was totally gone in sight. He stand up and walked towards his direction -- to Hotaru's room. He went to Hotaru's place because of the deal they had agreed upon with his girlfriend. He doesn't want to upset her but of course the bottom line was -- her girlfriend seled a favorable deal with him. Soon, he reached the Ice-queen door.

Knock.. Knock..

The door opened revealing his bestfriend, Ruka.

"What are you doing here, Ruka?" he asked his blonde bestfriend.

"What else Natsume. She blackmailed me again to come with her." he sighed as he let his bestfriend enter the room.

"So, what do you want from the Ice-queen?" he asked again while entering the room.

"Nothing important but the idiot asked me a favor." he said as he sat on the couch.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice came from the lab. Of course it was from none other than Hotaru's voice.

"Bunny boy, I told you not to let anyone to come into my room without my permission. Who is that anyway?" she asked him.

"It's Natsume, Imai-san. He wants to ask you something." he said keeping his composture. He was sweating hard because he disobeyed her for letting his bestfriend to enter her room without her permission. He knew he will suffer a punishment later on.

Hotaru stopped what she was doing and exited the lab. She saw Natsume sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, Fire boy?" she asked him directly.

"Come with Mikan at the Central town this afternoon." he said.

Hotaru's eyebrow raised up. Did she really heard him right. Natsume actually demanded him to do something.

"What did you say?" she said furiously. From nowhere she got her Baka Gun and aimed it at the raven haired lad. Ruka sweatdropped and he interrupted their conversation.

"He didn't mean to say it, Hotaru, right Natsume?" he managed to say and looked at his bestfriend for some answers.

"Whatever."

"No, I'm busy." she said as she kept the Baka gun away from sight.

"Let's make a deal." he managed to make her interested.

"What deal?"

"I'll pay you 500 rabbits if you will come with her." he said.

"That's a good offer but it's too little. About a thousand rabbits." she said nonchalantly. A dollar sign was clearly seen in her eyes. Ruka said in his thought, 'She's really a money digger'.

"It's settled then. They're will be meeting at the gate 4 this afternoon. I'll pay you tomorrow." he said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"She's really impossible, nee Natsume." Ruka said as he walked past him.

"Did you say something, Nogi?" she asked the lad frozen from where his standing.

"Nothing Imai. I haven't said a word." he managed to say a lame excuse. Natsume pitied his bestfriend but just walked out the door.

She went back to her lab and continued fixing her invention. The blonde lad felt relieved as he saw the retreating figure of the Ice-queen. He was startled because she just left him in the living room without punishing him. Nevertheless, he thanked Kami-sama for it.

**End of Chapter 2  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for now...

Hope you all guys like my story...

I don't know when I can update this... but soon...

Just don't forget to review!!

Love you all!!

Ja ne...


	4. So sure

Hi!!

This is the next chapter and it's kinda short I guess..

I really appreciate your reviews and continue doing it!!

Review always readers please!!

Time really is gold and I can do nothing about it...

Hope it will not suck your taste in reading.

**Reminders:**

Read and Review

Please...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So sure...**

**Chapter 4**

Mikan stopped by first at the canteen to get some food before she went to her room. After she ate her lunch, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While brushing her teeth, she remembered someone in her past. Someone she truly treasured in her heart because that special person was always with her in her past outside the academy. But this person left her for abroad didn't know the return. She finished brushing her teeth and fixed her mess. She took a little shower and after that dressed herself.

"I wonder if Natsume already fixed our deal." she thought while fixing her sandals. She glanced at the clock in the wall perpendicular to her bed. It showed 3:30 for the time.

"Time to go." she muttered.

She went out her room and locked the door. She was wearing a cute pink dress that reached her knees. It was paired with pink sandals with one inch heels. Her dress was simple but able to catch attention to the students because it was the brunette who was wearing it. She just let her hair down that add beauty. On her way to the gate, She saw her boyfriend, the Black cat, And smiled brightly to the lad. The raven-haired lad just smirked seeing her girlfriend dressed up like an angel.

'She's an angel in disguise." he thought approaching the lady.

"Hi Natsume." she said as soon as she was near the lad.

"Hn." "I already told her and she's coming with you." He said.

"Really!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes cause of excitement.

"Don't cha believe me." he smirked.

"Of course I do but how did you --" she was cut off with a gentle kiss.

"I have my ways." the raven-haired lad said and with that he walked away.

"Thanks Natsume." she shouted at the retreating figure.

"Just don't forget the DEAL tomorrow."

"Eh…"

Nonoko and Anna came to their meeting spot. Anna was wearing a baby blue dress with a light blue lace in her. Nonoko was wearing a white dress and holding a white handy bag.

"Hi Mikan." They said in chorus and the brunette smiled warmly at them.

"You look so cute in that dress Mikan." Nonoko said while seating at the bench.

"Yeah I agree with that. No wonder why the Black cat had fallen for her." Anna added to her friend. Mikan blushed at the words of her friends.

"Let's go." Anna said to the group.

"Wait." the brunette said to her companions.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nonoko asked.

"Can we wait for Hotaru?" she asked them.

"Huh? I remembered she said she will not come with us." Anna said to the brunette while reminiscing to scene.

"I guess she changed her mind that's why she's coming with us." She managed to say in not-so-sure tone.

"I guess it will not be fun if she's not around, right? Let's just wait for her besides its still early." Nonoko said.

"Thanks guys." The brunette said gratefully.

"It's still 3:45. 15 minutes to 4 pm." Anna added while looking at her wristwatch.

The three girls waited for Hotaru to come. After a quite couple of minutes, she arrived and the brunette was the first to recognize the approaching figure. The raven-haired lady wore a violet dress with a cute violet headband.

"Hotaru here!" she called her ever-so-called bestfriend.

"At last! Our long wait was ended." said the two ladies in unison.

"Let's go. Come on." Nonoko then told the group.

They rode on a bus going to the Central town. They reached the town in less than an hour. The ladies walked together in the main street of the town. In the Central town, there are many things you can see and of course buy if you have rabbits **(that's their currency inside the academy). **Normal people were not allowed in the academy only for this very reason: they cannot comprehend what is happening to the world. They cannot comprehend in the sense that they are normal so things should be normal too as they are. From talking fruits to anything wild and exotic could be found in this place.

They reached the place wherein yummy Fluff puffs are sold. This is equivalent to our so-called cotton candy in the normal world. the sweetness of this certain food could send to heaven and that's a certain brunette can't resist it.

I wanna buy some fluff puffs." she giggled. The site of the ever-so-delicious food was very enticing to her. Hotaru, being annoyed of her bestfriend, forbid her.

"No, I don't ants would get along with us." she said plainly and started to walked again leaving the brunette behind.

"But Hotaru, I can't help it. Please." she pleaded.

"Then, it's afterwards."

"Okay." she sighed in defeat.

The two other ladies with them just sweatdropped at the scene. They reached the new opened boutique. Its name is: Yawara's Boutique. It was the name of the owner of the said boutique. As soon as they entered the shop, they were greeted nicely and warmly by the saleslady. They tried everything from t-shirts to whole dress, everything. (oops, I already said it twice) The owner of the boutique was not around that day so they haven't meet her yet. They paid for the dresses they chose and go out.

Shall we go to the restaurant first. I'm quite hungry right now." Mikan suggested as she cluched her stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Nonoko added.

They went to the nearest restaurant. They ordered they food and as usual Imai, Hotaru ordered crabs. They settled by the window pane.

"Hey guys, what do you think of the new student that our teacher told us?" Anna asked the ladies, starting a conversation.

"I guess it is a girl." Mikan answered than she munched her food again.

"Then what if it is a guy?" she asked again.

"It would be be cool." Nonoko said and there's a glint of ecitement drawn in her eyes.

"I'll tell you, it is a 'guy'." Hotaru said with sureness in her tone.

"But how did you know about that? Narumi-sensei haven't told anyone yet right?" the brunette asked.

"That's true." she answered.

"Then, why are you so sure about what you said?" she asked again.

"I don't know." Hotaru said plainly.

They finished eating and went back to the fluff puffs' store. Mikan bought 2 boxes. Then, they decided to go back to the academy because it was late already.

At the Academy...

They went back to their respected rooms and changed their clothes before they went to bed. On the other hand, Mikan was seating at the chair beside her bed looking outside the window. the night was so calm and the air was very soothing. She picked up a pen in her study table and wrote: 'This is a very great day yet it would be better if you are here my long lost friend.'

'Where are you now? I really missed you a lot.' she thought and crawled unto her bed and slept. Unknown to her, there was a person watching her from afar but not so far, of course.

"Good night, Mikan" he said in the air.

End of Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys...

Thanks for all the reviews!!

I update the next chapter soon but for now i have to study my lessons cause our exam is tomorrow from the strike of the short hand to 7 and the long hand to 6 early in the morning.

Hope you guys enjoyed.

See yah.


End file.
